Tsuki no kurigoto chapitre 1 : Yuushi prologue
by niddy-chan
Summary: C'est durant cette nuit brumeuse qu'il lui sembla distinguer, chez cette femme au regard aussi perçant que celui d'un dragon, les ailes invisibles d'un ange perdu sur terre...


_C'est l'histoire d'une jeune femme qui affronta le destin. L'histoire d'une rencontre qui n'aurait sans doute jamais dû arriver. L'histoire d'un être qui n'aurait jamais dû exister._

Un voile brumeux recouvrait la capitale qui, à la tombée de la nuit, s'était enveloppée d'un nuage cotonneux peu enclin à accueillir les rares habitants qui osaient encore sortir à une heure si tardive. Les rues étaient désertes, et, en cette sombre nuit de Septembre, la ville ne semblait habitée que par le froid et la solitude. Les ténèbres emplissaient les ruelles, étouffant les quelques rayons de lune qui parvenaient à pénétrer ces lieux sordides.

Debout, un cadavre dépourvu de tête gisant à ses pieds, la jeune femme le fixait d'un air menaçant, prête à recevoir n'importe quel assaut de son adversaire. Mais ce n'était pas ce bel homme aux yeux de glace, celui-là même qui avait exécuté impitoyablement ces hommes… ou plutôt ces créatures aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux injectés de sang qui s'étaient dressés devant elle. Un autre homme, plus grand, à l'apparence nonchalante mais paraissant tout aussi dangereux avait repoussé son camarade pour se placer face à la guerrière qui les avait menacés de sa lame dès leur arrivée.

D'où venaient ces créatures ? Qu'étaient-elles en vérité ? Et qui étaient ces deux hommes qui s'étaient placés face à elle, prêts à la trancher à n'importe quel moment ? De nombreuses questions auraient pu brûler aux lèvres de la combattante, mais à cet instant, plus rien ne comptait d'autre que son ennemi, cet homme dont elle devait se méfier à tout prix, son instinct en alerte depuis le moment où elle l'avait aperçu. Ses yeux perçants scrutaient d'un regard dur et méfiant celui qu'elle allait affronter d'une seconde à l'autre. Celui qui, quant à lui, arborait un large sourire amusé, ses yeux émeraude brillant d'un éclat de malice, et qui ne cessait de dévisager la guerrière à la faible lumière lunaire.

En un instant, les lames s'entrechoquèrent, leur cri strident scellant à jamais le destin de cette femme au cœur pur dévoré par la haine.

_Mais l'issue de ce combat était déjà décidée._

**Tsuki no Kurigoto**

Chapitre 1 : Yuushi

La guerrière azur fut brusquement tirée de son sommeil léthargique par les vives voix s'élevant non loin de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait… attachée.

« C'est inacceptable ! grondait une voix grave et autoritaire. Une femme ! Dans l'enceinte du Shinsengumi* ! Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? »

Le _Shinsengumi_. Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu. Où donc l'avait-elle déjà entendu ? Il lui semblait qu'une chose importante lui échappait, mais son esprit était trop embrumé pour qu'elle ne tente de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit.

« Hijikata-san* est tellement frustré qu'il ne peut plus voir de femmes, de peur de leur sauter dessus ? »

La voix mesquine et espiègle qui avait répondu agaçait déjà profondément la jeune femme. Elle devait sûrement appartenir à l'un de ces types se considérant au-dessus de tous, ceux-là même qui prenaient le monde de haut en se croyant détachés de la communauté. La combattante n'appréciait pas particulièrement d'avoir des préjugés, mais elle n'avait pu empêcher une vague de ressentiment l'envahir à l'écoute de ce ton facétieux.

De plus, il y avait ce nom… « Hijikata »… il ne lui était pas inconnu. Mais encore une fois, sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. Quel était donc ce fichu pressentiment qui refusait de la lâcher ?

Le shoji* s'ouvrit alors brusquement, et, surprise par les rayons du soleil qui inondèrent la pièce en agressant ses grands yeux bleu océan, la combattante dû fermer les yeux pour ne pas être éblouie. La voix abrupte qu'elle avait entendue quelques instants auparavant s'éleva de nouveau.

« C'est-elle ?

- Oui, répondit une troisième personne d'un ton bien plus calme et posé que ses compagnons.

- Tsss… »

Ce petit son méprisant ne manqua pas d'irriter la guerrière. Bâillonnée, elle ne pouvait se permettre de répondre à cet homme arrogant qui la fixait de ses deux yeux améthyste. Les cordes qui lui liaient les mains torturaient ses poignets et ses chevilles presque anémiés. Le danger planait. Elle le sentait. Si elle voulait avoir une chance d'échapper à la mort, elle devait trouver un moyen de s'enfuir, et vite. Malgré sa douleur, la combattante se redressa à genoux, fixant les trois hommes d'un regard fier, bien déterminée à leur montrer qu'elle ne cèderait pas si facilement.

« Saito, enlève-lui son bâillon.

- Bien » répondit le jeune homme à l'allure humble pourvu d'une longue chevelure violacée.

Un détail frappa immédiatement la guerrière. Les katanas* de cet homme étaient placés à sa droite. Il était donc gaucher ? Cette évidence ne plut guère à la jeune femme. D'expérience, elle savait parfaitement que les hommes maniant leur arme de la main gauche étaient fort habiles au sabre et avaient bien souvent l'avantage en combat singulier. Sortir vivante de cette salle allait être bien plus dur qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

A peine le bandeau l'empêchant de parler fut-il ôté que la combattante releva la tête pour défier du regard celui qui semblait être le chef.

« C'est ainsi que l'on traite les femmes chez vous ? lança-t-elle d'un air indigné.

- Que tu sois une femme ou un homme, tu restes une meurtrière, lui répondit-il d'un ton condescendant.

- Arrêtez un peu votre baratin… Parce que vos hommes n'ont tué personne, eux ?

- Si elle nous a vus, il ne reste plus qu'une solution » coupa la voix mesquine qui l'avait interpelée auparavant.

La jeune femme leva enfin les yeux sur le troisième samouraï* qui était entré dans la pièce. Grand, plutôt musclé, les cheveux châtains… Et des yeux émeraude pétillant de malice. C'était cet homme qu'elle avait affronté la veille, celui qui l'avait maîtrisée en quelques minutes à peine.

« Toi… grinça-t-elle.

- Souji, cesse de plaisanter. »

Une nouvelle voix s'était élevée, autoritaire elle aussi, mais étrangement, le ton employé rappelait davantage celui d'un père réprimandant son enfant qu'une véritable intonation de chef. L'homme qui avait rejoint ses bourreaux était plutôt imposant de par sa taille et son âge, car il semblait bien plus mûr que les trois samourais qui s'apprêtaient sans aucun doute à la tuer. Il possédait deux yeux ocre proches de l'or, et quelque chose, dans son regard, témoignait d'une bonté et d'une générosité sincères. Cet homme possédait un charisme rassurant, mais devant lequel la guerrière se devait de rester méfiante. Elle ne devait certainement pas se laisser amadouer… ces guerriers voulaient sa peau !

Un silence tendu s'était installé à l'arrivée de l'homme au regard chaleureux, et le prénommé Souji s'était exécuté à la parole de son maître. Les liens que la jeune femme s'efforçait de sectionner du tranchant de la lame soigneusement cachée dans ses protège-tibias ne tarderaient plus à céder. Il lui fallait seulement un peu plus de temps.

« Kondo-san… Cette jeune femme a vu les guerriers défaillants, annonça le samourai aux yeux améthyste.

- Il n'y a pas eu d'autres témoins ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Non.

- Des blessés ?

- Des milliers…

- Souji ! S'écria une nouvelle fois Hijikata.

- Nous avons pu les neutraliser avant qu'ils n'atteignent la population, répondit le gaucher aux yeux de glace.

- Voilà qui est rassurant, finit par soupirer leur chef, il n'y a donc plus qu'elle ?

- Je peux m'en charger~ »

En prononçant ces mots, le combattant aux yeux verts dégaina son sabre d'un air menaçant, se délectant déjà de ce qui allait suivre. Pourtant, il ne fit pas un geste de plus. Son maître l'avait déjà arrêté d'un bras.

« Non ! Il est hors de question de mettre la vie d'une civile en dan-… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. La guerrière azur avait bondit, libérée de ses cordes, et fonçait déjà sur les quatre hommes, tantô* en main. Surpris, Hijikata ne bougea pas d'un pouce, alors que la combattante arrivait déjà sur son adversaire.

_Kondo Isami_. _Hijikata Toshizô_. Le _Shinsengumi_. Tous ces éléments lui revenaient enfin en mémoire il s'agissait de cette organisation dont on entendait parler dans tout Kyôto*. Depuis son arrivée dans la capitale, les gens n'avaient de cesse de parler de ce groupe de samouraïs plus cruels les uns que les autres, qui patrouillaient dans toute la ville à la recherche de leurs prochaines victimes. « Ils n'hésitent pas à tuer femmes et enfants pour se divertir » disaient certains. « Ces loups de Mibu* n'ont de pitié pour personne ! Ils profitent du pouvoir qu'ils ont sur la capitale pour faire pression sur ses habitants ! » répétaient d'autres. La jeune épéiste n'avait pas pour habitude de croire aux rumeurs, ou même d'y prêter attention, mais les paroles qu'elle avait entendues sur cette soi-disant organisation lui parurent soudainement fort crédibles. Pourtant, cette lueur qui se reflétait dans les yeux de celui qu'elle était sur le point de tuer n'avait rien de maléfique. Décidemment, quelle faiblesse que son empathie pour les autres. A peine une seconde d'hésitation, et elle se trouvait déjà menacée d'une lame sous la gorge, des yeux brûlant de haine la fixant impitoyablement. Elle serait probablement déjà morte si le capitaine du Shinsengumi, le fameux _Kondo-san _qu'elle avait été sur le point d'abattre n'avait pas arrêté le geste de son disciple.

« C'est bon Souji.

- Kondo-san, cette fille… murmura le jeune homme entre ses dents, frustré de ne pas pouvoir exécuter cette garce qui se permettait de menacer son maître.

- Elle n'a pas voulu me tuer, déclara le capitaine. N'est-ce pas ? »

Pour toute réponse, la combattante se contenta de baisser les yeux, ne prêtant pas attention aux deux autres armes pointées dans son dos. En effet, son intention n'était nullement meurtrière. Il lui fallait juste s'échapper, partir continuer ces recherches qu'elle ne devait pas oublier, partir accomplir cette vengeance qu'elle s'était jurée de réaliser. Ce regard empli de haine et de rancœur, elle le connaissait. Et elle le comprenait. Elle aussi avait eu un maître, cet homme qui l'avait élevée durant onze ans, auprès duquel elle s'était construite et avait obtenu la force nécessaire pour se battre. Elle savait parfaitement quel sentiment pouvait habiter celui dont le mentor était agressé. De plus, comment aurait-elle pu vouloir tuer un homme qui semblait si bienveillant ? Dans son geste, elle avait à peine eu le temps de distinguer celui qui se trouvait sur son chemin, et si ce capitaine n'avait pas été là… Ou plutôt, s'il ne dégageait pas ce charisme qui pourrait forcer n'importe quel adversaire à s'incliner, cet instant ne lui aurait jamais été fatal.

« Quel est ton nom, guerrière ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton amical qui ne manqua pas d'augmenter la culpabilité qui avait pris place dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

- …

- RÉPONDS ! Brailla Hijikata.

- Mon nom a bien peu d'importance, puisque vous allez me tuer, répondit-elle d'une voix calme mais téméraire.

- Tu as de la fierté, c'est ce qui manque à nos soldats, déclara Kondo dans un sourire aimable.

- Où est la fierté lorsque l'on s'attaque à un homme désarmé ? fit remarquer le grand brun aux yeux verts, non sans une pointe de colère derrière son ton ironique.

- Elle est simplement effrayée, fit remarquer le capitaine bienveillant en se penchant vers la prisonnière.

- … Comme une bête sauvage que l'on prive de sa liberté » murmura alors le samouraï aux cheveux violacés qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis les interrogations de son supérieur.

L'intéressée se sentit offensée de telles paroles. Elle se trouvait maintenant comparée à une bête sauvage ! Redressant fièrement la tête, elle fusilla le gaucher du regard, et finit par répondre.

« Je m'appelle Niddy.

- Niddy comment ?

- …

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous…

- Juste Niddy. »

Tous se turent. Elle ne mentait pas. Ils le lisaient dans ses yeux.

« Et quel âge as-tu, Niddy-kun* ?

- 17 ans.

- Tu es jeune.

- La jeunesse porte l'avenir, dit-on… »

Cette dernière phrase fut énoncée sans conviction. Niddy l'avait à peine murmurée, le regard dans le vague à l'instant où elle prononçait ces mots. Les membres se concertèrent d'un œil. Si elle était certes jeune, elle paraissait avoir traversé de nombreuses épreuves qui n'avaient pas manqué de lui faire gagner en expérience et en maturité. Isami Kondo sourit alors.

« Dis-moi, que dirais-tu de rester avec nous ?

- Kondo-san !

- Toshi, cette petite peut se rendre utile, et c'est toujours mieux que de la tuer, non ?

- Mais… commença le samouraï aux yeux violets avec agacement.

- On ne peut nier ses capacités, justifia à son tour Saito.

- Il est hors de question qu'une femme…

- Allons Toshi, et puis elle est plutôt mignonne, plaisanta le capitaine, voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je refuse. »

Le ton qu'avait employé la combattante était catégorique. Il était hors de question qu'elle perde du temps, et se consacrer à ces hommes qui l'avaient agressée puis capturée n'allait pas la faire avancer dans ses recherches. Le commandant aux yeux ocre se frotta la nuque d'un air gêné.

« Eh bien… Si tu refuses ainsi, c'est embêtant…

- Au contraire, tant mieux, affirma le beau brun aux yeux émeraude avec un sourire frôlant le sadisme. Je vais pouvoir me débarrasser d'elle.

- Souji a raison, déclara Hijikata. On ne peut pas la garder en vie… Et puis elle ne ferait que retarder nos recherches.

- Ah, toujours aucune nouvelle de Koudou Yukimura, j'imagine ? » Demanda tristement Kondo.

Le sang de Niddy ne fit qu'un tour. _Yukimura_… Ce nom éveillait en elle des pulsions meurtrières, une vague de haine et de fureur qui s'emparait de son âme et la consumait dans des flammes d'une violence peu commune. La rage l'étreignait tout entière, lui laissant à peine assez de raison pour contrôler ses mouvements. Les yeux brillants, la jeune épéiste tenta de se relever, mais la lame menaçant toujours de lui trancher la gorge se pressa plus encore contre son cou.

« Vous avez dit Koudou Yukimura ? S'écria-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle avait peine à mesurer.

- Comment… Tu connaîtrais le docteur ? la questionna le capitaine d'un air surpris.

- DITES-MOI OÙ SE TROUVE CETTE POURRITURE ! »

Kondo fut étonné, et presque effrayé de ne distinguer qu'une fureur fielleuse dans les yeux océan de la combattante. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre à la hargne de la prisonnière, Saito prit la parole.

« Le docteur Yukimura a disparu il y a quelques semaines dans l'incendie d'un hôpital. Aucune victime n'a été trouvée, mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un accident.

- Un… incendie… »

Le visage de Niddy se décomposa.

« Alors comme ça, il n'a pas fini de tout dévaster par le feu… »

Les hommes s'interrogèrent du regard devant l'air soucieux de la jeune femme. Si elle avait un lien quelconque avec le docteur, il devenait évident qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'exécuter impunément. Niddy réfléchit quelques secondes, mais sa décision était déjà prise. Si ces hommes étaient également à la recherche de celui qu'elle devait tuer, elle resterait avec eux afin de le retrouver plus aisément.

« Votre proposition tient toujours ? demanda-t-elle à Kondo.

- Ma prop-… tu veux dire que tu acceptes de rejoindre nos rangs ? »

Le visage du capitaine s'illumina. Il portait déjà de l'affection à cette enfant, cette jeune fille aux yeux aussi profonds que l'océan et à la chevelure aussi pure que le bleu du ciel d'été. Cette petite avait sûrement été victime d'une tragédie terrible pour être animée d'une flamme si vive et d'un désir vengeur si intense. Dans un geste affectueux, il lui tendit la main, lui souriant toujours avec bonté.

« Niddy-kun, je te souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous.

- Kondou… c'est… C'est impensable d'accueillir quelqu'un dont on ne sait rien ! Elle pourrait nous tuer dans notre sommeil !

- Si ça peut vous rassurer, gardez-moi comme votre prisonnière jusqu'à ce que je sois enfin digne de votre confiance… lança Niddy en l'observant du coin de l'œil.

- Dans ce cas, prépare-toi à mourir à n'importe quel geste que l'on jugera suspect, la menaça Souji.

- Si vous réussissez à me tuer, lui répondit la guerrière, non sans esquisser un mince sourire.

- Ne me tente pas…

- Kondo-san, si cette fille reste ici… continua Hijikata en tentant de raisonner le capitaine.

- La décision est prise, Toshi. Elle fera ses preuves plus tard, lorsque l'occasion se présentera. »

Le vice-capitaine soupira. Décidemment, Kondo-san était bien trop indulgent, et une telle générosité risquerait un jour de lui coûter très cher. Mais le samouraï aux yeux violets se devait d'obéir à son supérieur, et il se contenta de jeter un regard dédaigneux à la guerrière.

« Bien. Dans ce cas, tu resteras dans cette pièce jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Nous te porterons à manger et te garderons tour à tour. Si tu essayes de t'enfuir, je donnerai l'ordre de te tuer. C'est bien clair ?

- Inutile de me parler aussi froidement… Je pense avoir compris. Il suffit que je reste à m'ennuyer et à me tourner les pouces ici jusqu'à ce que la gentillesse s'empare miraculeusement de vous et que vous acceptiez de me considérer comme une humaine, voire comme une combattante ? »

L'insolence de la jeune femme ne fit qu'irriter davantage le vice-capitaine, qui, en dépit de son désir ardent de lui trancher la tête, se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir avant de lui tourner le dos et de quitter la pièce rapidement.

La discussion close, Kondo invita ses deux hommes à se retirer également, afin de laisser Niddy en paix après tant d'évènements perturbants. Des évènements qui bouleverseraient le destin de ces êtres, ces victimes du jeu du hasard et de cette cruelle fortune qui prenait tant de plaisir à détruire les cœurs les plus innocents.

**[To be continued…]**

Bakufu : Peut également être appelé Shogunat. Il s'agit d'un gouvernement militaire ayant perduré au Japon de la fin du XIIème siècle jusqu'à la fin de l'ère Edo, en 1868

Katana : Sabre courbé japonais de plus de 60 cm dont le tranchant se situe vers le haut.

Kyoto : Capitale impériale du Japon de 794 à 1868.

Les loups de Mibu : Surnom donné aux membres du Shinsengumi, en raison de leur fief d'origine.

Samouraï : Classe guerrière du Japon et caste dominante durant le Japon féodal.

Shinsengumi : Organisation réunissant de nombreux samouraïs, police de Kyoto et protecteurs du Bakufu*.

Shoji : Porte coulissante des maisons/temples japonais.

Suffixe –kun : au Japon, suffixe affectueux essentiellement adressé aux garçons, mais également aux filles dans le cadre d'une hiérarchie, d'un supérieur envers son disciple, élève, etc.

Suffixe –san : au Japon, suffixe respectueux placé derrière un nom, qui se rapprocherait de notre « madame » « monsieur » ou « mademoiselle ».

Tantô : Poignard japonais légèrement courbé, ne dépassant pas les 30 cm.


End file.
